User talk:Torch92
Archive: 1 and 2 ---- Archive I did it for you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 21:46, March 10, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 21:48, March 10, 2013 (UTC) episodes Hi Torch~ Can u please tell me where you download HQ episodes of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone? Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:53, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Well the thing is that your pictures are the same quality as mine BUT the colour of your pictures is really sharp! Like Blue is really dark and i saw Taiyou's hair almost looked yellow xD BTW about that slideshow of Taiyou Shin Apollo i don't really care because it wouldn't matter if i undo your edit because they are the same quality so what's the point in doing so. So it's okay with me but next ime please check if the slideshow has already been uploaded :P Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:02, March 13, 2013 (UTC) hey torch how are you im good fubuki done my signature i hope u like my signature Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 20:34, March 14, 2013 (UTC) torrent Yo Torch~ Just wanted to tell u that the torrent for the new episode has been released so if u wanna upload the slideshow of Great Max na Ore, You better download it quick XD Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 07:18, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah ikr it's downloading at like 30KB/S. 17 minutes have gone by and only 5% has been downloaded ;_; it's says it's gonna take 5 hours or something D': Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 07:24, March 15, 2013 (UTC) No i've downloaded 53% but this weird thing is happening. I'm using the Applian FLV and Media player and i can see further than i've downloaded it's really going slow and getting stuck all the time that's why i can only upload certain pictures and that's why i haven't uploaded the slideshow of Great Max na Ore yet Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 10:51, March 15, 2013 (UTC) OK. I understand Torch, I am glad you like NG and debating and I understand that it would be unfair to ~AAmemiya so I will hold off you team until you are back on the wikia. All I ask in return is that you message me as soon as you can after your back on the wikia :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: I'm back ! Torch I'm glad you had a great time in Italy and I wonder is a pizza in Italy any different than a pizza anywhere else? I know how you feel I still wish I was in Dubai because I went there like last year and I loved it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry, now that your back I will make sure you have a Practice Round soon, maybe next XD ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 15:57, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hasshu Yep, that's him. No worries, but it's good that you gave the info. Would you mind sharing the vid/pic where they were found? Could you also rename Stein Shun to Stin Xian, Janku Gorudasu to Junk Goldas and Hasshu Sylvain to Hasshu Sylvan? I'm currently on my phone and it always creates a new page. (Sorry for asking too much >_<) 10:09, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you!~ :D 10:25, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Merci beaucoup for the video! 10:52, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Blog Game Hey Torch I'm on your team for Tsurugi16's blog game and you have to change your debate to Midorikawa Ryuuji(young form)-- Fubuki21 Koutei Penguin X Wolf Legend ' ' 21:00, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Debate Salut Totorch~! Désolé, je n'ai pas pu participer ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ! Et je trouve aussi que c'était un peu moche de débattre pour Reize... Je n'ai rien suivit, je ne sais même pas si tu as gagné XD Juste une question, es-tu optimiste pour la nouvelle saison de GO ? :3 SnowyBoy❄ 19:05, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Ah, tant mieux ! ^_^ Ah, oui, j'avais vu ! C'est dommage ! Et c'est ma faute ! D: Moi, je reste peu optimiste pour la saison. Je n'aime pas trop les nouveaux personnages XD J'espère que c'est un nouveau personnage, et pas Ray Dark... Ce serait quand même dommage, il est mort, autant qu'il repose en paix ! xD Et n'empêche, c'est moi ou Level-5 devient de plus en plus paresseux ? Ils recopient des visages, comme Tenma (→ Saru & Matataki), Ray Dark (→ Grand Father) etc. Oh! Et je déteste ce nouveau Fei ! ;__; Vive l'ancien ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 20:39, March 31, 2013 (UTC) re:SH color The real question is: who changed it to LightCoral in the first place? I'm just replacing it to the actual color used in-game (which also used to be the one we used on the wiki at first), plus LightCoral was way too light and posed an issue to visually impaired people as it blended too much with the background color of articles. And yes, images can illustrate an article. Two or three of them, that is, and that has always been the rule. But since people enjoy adding tons of useless images on every page no matter how many times they get edited out, a gallery page for certain articles is needed. Also they're still on trial, the Endou one isn't finished like that, right now it's more of a "Let's just take all these screenshots out of the main article". --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:13, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Debate Hey Totorch~! ^^ C'est notre tour de débattre, sur le blog de Shane ! Je suis en train de faire le mien. Au fait, les équipes ont un peu changées. Beta22 nous a rejoint ! :D Bon, bonne chance pour le débat ! (C'est sur Mecha Endou cette fois !) SnowyBoy❄ 14:08, April 6, 2013 (UTC) PL 6 YAY!!!! PL 6! OH GAWD. I can finally understand more on what happened XD I wonder if they would make a new game though since they said PL6 was the last game for Layton :( P.S. At the same time, do you know Ace Attorney? :D I'm much more hyped about it than anything else right now though :O Shane's Blog! Il faut vite trouver une idée de round pour le blog de Shane! Une Idée? On a plus bcp de temps... Pourquoi pas Torch vs. Fox? (Pour Torch!) SnowyBoy❄ 18:10, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Debate Hi Torch! I saw that our team is debating now. I haven't really been active but I'll try to debate today or not today then definetly tomorrow. Bye! Beta22 Athena Assault 17:41, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Esmaja Kajil (jk) KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/KuramaNorihitoSmall_zps2cc3bb05.png Sidewinder Talks Penguins 18:12, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: I already did. http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/KuramaNorihitoSmall_zps2cc3bb05.png' Sidewinder' Talks Penguins 14:14, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Suite template For future reference, there's no need to make a suite template if there's only two links (article/gallery), you can just make the tabs on the pages themselves. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:02, May 20, 2013 (UTC) re:Lee Chyun-Yun's gallery Of course, images can be added on a small gallery section in the article itself anyway. But they need to help improve the article, not be all general screenshots of the character standing around as those add nothing to it. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 19:33, June 2, 2013 (UTC) What The Cut Hey~! Juste pour te prévenir que Antoine Daniel sort son episode Aujourd'hui entre 20h et 20h30!!! ;D SnowyBoy❄ 15:46, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey!Sorry for the usseless page I made some time ago.That days I was angry(something in my life),and that;s why I was so mean.Sorry.Peace? Andrew13112001 (talk) 08:22, August 1, 2013 (UTC)Andrew13112001Andrew13112001 (talk) 08:22, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: HB! THANKS! ;DD SnowyBoy❄ 14:33, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! Have a nice birthday day~! :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:13, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Yo Yo Yo Happy Happy Birthday Torch! :D ~ Have a blast! 11:43, August 6, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:06, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday !!!! Happy Birthday Torch have a great birthday!!!!. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 12:02, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Said photos Hi!I saw'd you edited Said page.You also put the photo where he was hitting Kusaka next to the other one.How did you did that? Andrew God hand W God Hand X ' ' 14:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven GO INAZUMA ELEVEN GO IS COMING IN FRANCE!!!! (Wait, why English?).... INAZUMA ELEVEN GO SORT EN FRANCE, EN SEPTEMBRE! ;D Je tenais à te le dire, mais si cela se trouve... tu es peut-être déjà au courant depuis des lustres.. ^^" SnowyBoy❄ 17:34, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh... XD Je m'en doutais lol. Cela fait 3 semaines que j'étais en Allemagne, donc j'ai dû manquer la nouvelle... ^^" Au fait, je ne suis qu'un imbécile ! J'ai oublié la date d'anniversaire d'un de mes meilleurs amis! D: J'espère que c'est pardonnable... Donc, avec un gros retard... BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! ;D SnowyBoy❄ 13:17, August 11, 2013 (UTC) -Est-ce que tu as vu, ces belles quenouilles? -Ouais, je les ai vus :) -Mais... Est-ce que tu as vu, ces belles quenouilles? -Euh.. ouais, je les ai vus.. -AS-TU VU CES BELLES QUENOUILLES?! -Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire là?! -AS-TU VU CES BELLES QUENOUILLES?!!! -Pourquoi t'es en t-shirt maitenant?! O.o -*nu* Quel t-shirt? XDD Je devais réécrire cette réplique ici xD Oui, je l'ai vu! :D Et aussi le nouvel épisode~! :D (Le japonais qui aime Hastune Miku.. xD) SnowyBoy❄ 11:17, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday ! Thanks for wishing me happy birthday~! I really appreciate it~! ^ ^ I don't mind that you are late~ ^ ^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 08:10, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Counter Shoot Hey Torch. I just wanted to ask, do you know what the whole concept of a "Counter Shoot" is? I mean, how does it differientate from Block Shoots? GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]18:55/11.24.2013 Ah right, that makes sense :o Thanks for explaining! I'll ask Angelo later on just in case ;o GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]17:36/11.25.2013 Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best Wishes~~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:20, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Zero Ya Torch~! I guess you should keep battling Zero/Zero Extreme~ I believe they are the only teams that drops the Zero shoes and gloves. The drop rates of the GO game aren't really great, so yeah--~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 12:33, June 28, 2014 (UTC) A long time ago! Hey~!! Je ne t'ai plus vu depuis super longtemps!! :D Torch, ami français du Wiki anglais! xD Je ne sais pas si tu es toujours actif mais bon, je voulais juste te passer le bonjour, m'assurer que tu regardais toujours WTC (bon nombre d'épisodes depuis la dernière fois, de plus en plus décalés! xD). Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi ce jour pour revenir momentanément sur le Wiki (en plus, le jour où mon pays joue pour sa qualification contre l'Argentine! xD) mais bon, j'espère qu'on pourra tchater une fois (le tchat me semble bien vide, ou ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui ?). A+ ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 12:53, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Ah, je vois, le wiki reste quand même le meilleur endroit pour les fans d'Inazuma :D Malheureusement, je n'ai pas GO. Ni IE3 d'ailleurs. En fait, je n'ai pas la 3DS haha.. Mes parents disent que je suis trop vieux pour ça! Par contre, il y a un enfant de 12 ans qui vient une fois toutes les 2 semaines et qui a tous les jeux d'Inazuma. Mais il ne sait pas du tout comment jouer (il perd tout le temps en fait xD). Donc, il me demande de jouer à sa place pendant que lui regarde (Parfait pour moi en gros! xD). Il est venu l'autre jour et j'ai pû jouer à IE GO! Et tu as raison: juste GENIAL. Tout est mieux fait, même si je préfère l'histoire de IE. Mais j'adore, franchement. J'ai joué le match contre les pirates (je ne sais plus comment ils s'appellent). Les Keshins sont super pour traverser la défense adverse, mais ça peut très bien se retourner contre nous (je n'ôse même pas imaginer le dernier match XD). Dommage que je ne puisse pas en profiter pleinement, mais c'est déjà ça. (Woah, j'avais oublié que c'était facile d'écrire un roman ici ! :P) Ah, tant mieux XD WTC est génial! :D Je sais bien, j'y étais il y a 5 minutes, et on a réussit à le remettre à 5 tchateurs (mieux que rien). Mais ce n'est qu'éphémère apparamment :/). Je pensais que IE online rendrait le tout plus actif, mais ce n'est accessible qu'au Japon (!!! D: D:) Haha, merci bien, ce sera compliqué face à l'Argentine (et Messi). Oui, j'ai vu le match, mais je trouve qu'ils sont tous les deux très bien joués :D Tu aurais dû voir comment mes familles se disputaients (l'une est allemande xD). Moi, je n'avais pas de grand favori, j'étais plutôt du genre "que le meilleur gagne" :P SnowyBoy❄ 13:56, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: 3DS Capture Oh, is that true? Can you tell me how to use it? xD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 09:40, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm, but it doesn't say how to transfer these screenshots into other devices, such as the computer. Is their a way to connect our 3DS with computers and laptops? '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 09:53, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ... It seems kinda complicated. What is the "Nintendo Network ID"? Should I find it on my 3DS or somewhere else? '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 10:22, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: User Issue Hey, it's Angelo (I know it was on Lord's page, but I noticed this before her). For now I've banned the user for a day (There's a rule in the Manual of Style that prohibits insulting others on their talk pages), but if you want, I can extend it (After all, the false info stuff can do that) Also, I wanted to ask you something. I gave Eska a warning but he claims "Angelo, I'm not doing this seriously. I'm not proofless editing either. Why'd I ? I'm just mocking him, is all. You can ask Torch92 if you don't believe me", and so I'm asking you if this is true Team Scarlet Kazehaya Kamito Claire Rouge ' ' ' ' Fianna Ray Ordesia Terminus Est 20:57, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Torch~! I see that Angelo has solved the problem~ Sorry for not doing it earlier, just saw the message~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:46, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: User Issue I've banned him for another week, I'll extend the ban depending on his attitude after the week ban. Still, I can't believe that he believed that you fell for his trolling. His so called insult was so childish and immature it made me laugh Shiba Tatsuya Shiba Miyuki ' ' ' ' Mitsui Honoka Kitayama Shizuku Chiba Erika Saijou Leonhard 00:16, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi torch its me KefeDoy2003, i wanted to apoliges for my rude behaviour hope we can be friends. KefeDoy2003. BTW delete all the messages about me it'll mean so much to me. Ive already talked to Angelo Gabrini about this so more detail will be with him. :) Hi if ur free is it possible to help me with something inazuma eleven related be a big help :)Kazarian18 (talk) 19:47, May 11, 2015 (UTC)